Summary of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for the controlled heating and dispensing of a mixed liquid and solid material or paste, especially a bean paste or frijoles. In particular the present invention relates to an apparatus wherein the material is subjected to controlled heating in an apparatus which is adapted for use in a restaurant kitchen, particularly where Mexican food is served with the frijoles.